


The Meeting

by Kevlar01



Series: Sith Eyes and Cyborgs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cyborgs, Droids, Kenobi is scandalous, M/M, Maulbivous, Multi, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, golden eyes, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: "Kenobi better have my info" - sung to the tune of "Bitch Better Have My Money" in Maul's most angry voice.Maul and Grievous wait aboard the Invisible Hand for theirmysteriousRepublic contact to arrive. He does, and is a fine addition to the collection. After a haphazard interrogation of course.
Relationships: General Grievous/Darth Maul, Obi-wan Kenobi/General Grievous/Darth Maul
Series: Sith Eyes and Cyborgs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Meeting

_Somewhere, In Neutral Space_ ,

Maul and Grievous stood on the bridge of _The Invisible Hand_ , waiting for a sign of their latest contact within the Republic. This one was good. They had left no trail that either the general or Maul could track, though Maul was experiencing an ever sinking feeling in the Force. “Is an entire warship truly necessary, general?” he groused to Grievous, in an effort to ignore the familiar-but-can’t-quite-place-why feeling in the force.  
“This could be a Republic trick. The scum are not above giving up some important information in exchange for the chance to capture either of us.” Grievous responded.  
“I do not think so. That would be a low their self righteous egos might not recover from.” Maul said, rubbing his chin and narrowing his eyes. “I do not appreciate the waiting game this being is playing with us.”  
Grievous turned his gaze from the front viewport to Maul. “We have only been here five standard minutes. This is why I am a military general and you.. not.”  
Maul’s head whipped around, narrowed gaze flashing as he looked up at Grievous, “Was that.. a joke general? You won’t be laughing if Kenobi shows up with an armada and Skywalker playing tag-along.” Grievous coughed and met Maul’s gaze.  
“Again, this is why I brought the--” Grievous’s reply was cut off as one of the sensors started to beep. The battle droid at the station waved the two over.  
“Sirs. A small ship just dropped out of hyperspace. Should we blast it?”  
“NO.” Came the roaring reply from both Grievous and Maul.  
“Allow it to dock. Grievous and I will greet our.. guest.” Maul said, distrust and uneasiness coloring his voice. With that, Maul turned away from the station and headed to the docking bay the ship was being directed to. He didn’t quite have a _bad feeling_ but something about the situation was rubbing him the wrong way. Grievous stalked noisily after him. 

They opened the door to the docking bay and saw a robed figure standing outside of one of the junkiest single person crafts Maul had ever seen. A familiar force presence, though tinged, or perhaps, tainted, with something new seeped into Maul.  
“Oh no.” he said, aghast, as the figure turned, dropping his robes and revealing his identity.  
“Hello there.” Obi-wan Kenobi stood in the docking bay. A grin on his even smugger than usual face, Maul noticed.  
“KENOBIIIII” General Grievous rumbled, acting unsurprised to see his adversary on his ship. Maul, unsurprised but remarkably irritated spat out “ _ **You.**_ Why is it always _**you**_?”  
“I cannot begin to guess what you mean, Maul.” Obi-wan’s grin grew larger, and he looked at the two from gleaming golden eyes. “I would have thought you had known I was coming. Perhaps I’ve made less of an impression on you than I thought.” he said, crossing black robed arms over black and red-trimmed tunics.  
“Whenever my plan hinges on one point, you always seem to be there to tip it towards whichever way gives you an advantage Kenobi.” Maul said, his expression guarded now. Kenobi was a skilled opponent if it came to a fight, and Maul appreciated Grievous’s choice of a spacious bay. That would give them plenty of room to take Kenobi together without the issue of space.  
“So how do you think I’ll tip the balance this time?” Kenobi asked, raising an eyebrow and looking as relaxed as a lothcat surveying its territory.  
“That remains to be seen. Have you truly fallen?” Maul asked.  
“Yes, if my appearance is anything to go by. I trust you know the identity of Sideous?” Kenobi replied. Still making no move that would indicate betrayal. His presence was a silky line in the force and Maul _hated_ it.  
“Indeed Kenobi. He was my old master. From the intelligence you have been providing us, it seems you too do not have any fondness for his plans?” Maul said, standing up straight and sneering.  
“I do not. His hoarding of power will be his downfall.” Kenobi replied coolly.  
“And then what? Will you be the new Sith Master?” Maul said sharply, trying to determine if Kenobi, like Dooku, was out to subjugate those he considered beneath his skill level. Though Maul possessed more Sith training than Dooku had ever had. The pompous nerf herder. That particular turncoat Jedi could go suck a Muun’s dick for all Maul cared. Dooku was not a true sith. He was a greedy, self inflated pawn for Sideous to control. Maul loathed the stupidity of beings like Dooku.  
“A master? Do you already think so highly of me?” Kenobi said in that smooth accent of his.  
“Hargh Answer the question Kenobi.” Grievous interjected with a cough.  
“Ah! The good general speaks. I have no intention to serve, but I have no intention of making myself a figurehead either.”  
“Good. You may live.” Maul said. Obi-wan tilted his head slightly, a half smile on his face.  
“I take it the test is over then?” he said. Grievous stalked forward menacingly to tower over Obi-wan.  
“Did you really think we were going to let you onto this ship with no questions Kenobi?” he rasped, posturing as if he were a hunter gloating over cornered prey. Obi-wan was not intimidated, and took a step forward so he was right up next to Grievous’s head. Suddenly, he grabbed Grievous’s faceplate with both hands, yanking the general down to eye level.  
Maul activated his lightsaber but waivered, a part of him wanting to see what would happen next. He sensed no aggression from Kenobi, but could not determine his intent either.  
“Oh general. I don’t expect it to be easy to earn your loyalty, but surely I’ve made myself worthy of some trust. I am, after all, outnumbered, here willingly, and haven’t reported your location yet.” Obi-wan said, his own face mere centimeters from Grievous’s.  
“Hrrrgh haragh Certainly Kenobi. Once the stink of the Jedi is off you, then I will trust you.” Grievous coughed out.  
“Mmm are you going to help me with that?” Obi-wan said, a grin ghosting over his face as he gently released his hold on Grievous’s faceplate. He let his fingers trail down the side of the faceplate, caressing Grievous's cheeks before letting his hands drop.`

As.. _interesting_ as it was to watch Kenobi attempt to fluster Grievous, Maul decided the show had gone on long enough.  
“Kenobi,” he growled “your attempts at fraternization are both astounding and failing, as usual. Now, if you’re _done_ , I believe we have plans to discuss.” The joints of his legs whirred as he moved forward, placing a hand on Grievous’s shoulder to guide him away from the entrapment of Kenobi’s gaze. “We will meet you on the bridge Kenobi. I believe you have some… sensitive intelligence to share with us.” Maul said, glancing back and throwing the words over his shoulder as he walked away, his hand still on Grievous’s shoulder.

Obi-wan spoke as they walked away.  
“So when did you two become an item?”  
Both Grievous and Maul froze. Bodies locking up midstride as a cloud of shock descended upon them. Maul choked a little as he tried to speak.  
“We. Are. NOT. An _item_. We are simply not enemies.” Maul said once his vocal chords had realigned themselves. He saw Kenobi smile. That kriffing jedi. The false philosophers had apparently not included the art of _minding your own business_ in their curriculum.  
“Alright then.” Kenobi said, in a tone that made Maul think this was not the last he was going to be hearing about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [pyromanicofthesea](/users/pyromanicofthesea/) for helping to edit the mess!!
> 
> And MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE CREATED A TRIFECTA OF VILLIANY, SMOOTHNESS, AND CYBORGS.


End file.
